


Maxiel short one shot

by Rizz07



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: A/B/O, Fluff, Insecurity, Jos Verstappen's A+ Parenting, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizz07/pseuds/Rizz07
Summary: Max his heart clenched painfully. Wondering why Carlos was immediately invited over to join them, yet when he had entered the room neither the alpha or beta had looked up or reacted.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Nico Hulkenberg & Daniel Ricciardo, Nico Hulkenberg & Max Verstappen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	Maxiel short one shot

**Author's Note:**

> Went through my old wip's and came across this. It's set at the end of the 2018 season with Daniel leaving Red Bull for Renault.

The pack room was normally a place where he’d feel warm and safe. Today however Max felt neither of those things. No instead he felt terrible out of place, trying his best to hide how hurt he was. His mate, his alpha was on the other side of the room snuggled up on the sofa together with Nico Hülkenberg. Both of the quietly speaking to one another, seemingly in their own little world.

Now of course he was aware that physical contact was very important for everyone in the pack, Daniel being no exception. And it was good to see Daniel was already bonding with his soon to be team mate, but at the same time it made Max feel terribly insecure. Not just due to what was currently going on, but just the whole situation.

Daniel had sworn to him that nothing between them would change next season, well beside from them obvious seeing each other less, with both of them driving for different teams. Having let the Aussie convince him, that they would be alright. But as the season came to an end, doubt started to nag at him more and more, and it was slowly eating away at him. Daniel was his everything and he couldn’t stand the thought of losing him.

The door to the pack room opened and Carlos came strolling in. The beta tilting his head to bear his neck to Kimi, who along with Lewis, was the unofficial alpha of their makeshift F1 pack. “Carlos.” It was Nico who had spoken, immediately waving the Spaniard over. Lifting his arm to invite the younger man to join. Smiling Carlos was quick to move over and get under it, cuddling up close to the older man. Biting his lip, Max had to listen to the pleased purr the German beta let out, before placing a kiss on the other beta’s black hair.

It wasn't that he was jealous of whatever was going on between Nico and Carlos. His heart just clenched painfully due to the fact that Carlos was immediately invited over to join them, yet when he had entered the room neither his alpha nor the beta had looked up or reacted at all. Making him swallow down a bile of hurt. Closing his eyes, he leaned his head on Pierre's shoulder, who was sitting next to him. Not that the Frenchman noticed, being seconds away from falling asleep, but Max just desperately needed the contact.

All the sudden a growl shook the room, making everyone sit up rigid, instantly turning to their alpha in confusion. Max his eyes widened when he saw the older man dead glare was directed at Daniel, who eyed their alpha with confusion in his eyes. It wasn’t until Kimi’s eyes flashed red that Daniel hurriedly lowered his eyes and bare his neck.

Afraid for his alpha, Max let out a worried whimper. And although his omega instinct told him to stay put, he stubbornly found himself scrabbling across the room into Daniel’s arms. Not letting his alpha stand alone against their pack alpha, although he couldn’t understand why Kimi was angry at Daniel. What had he done?

Keeping his head tilted, Daniel maneuvered Max in between himself and the German, shielding him from their alpha’s view. Letting out another whimper Max clung onto Daniel’s arm.

“Better take care of him Ricciardo” Kimi growled. His eyes still intensely fixed on the Aussie, who now dared to look back at Max with confused eyes. His nostrils flaring. Seconds later his eyes widened as he picked up on Max his original distress, who hadn’t had enough time to cover it up and bowed his head. He hated coming across as weak or needy. It was pathetic, his father had always told him.

“Max.” It was Nico who spoke sorrowful, circling his arms around him, pulling him into a hug.

Any fear of Nico trying to steal his mate away, ebbing away. Realizing how ridiculous it was. Nico was his friend and in many ways the older brother he had never had. He would never try to steal Daniel away from him. No instead his fear came more from being excluded or isolated.

If coming to F1 and Red Bull had taught him one thing, it was how terribly lonely his youth had been. Always being the outcast. Pushed to be eager and only focused on being the best and winning. That was the only thing worthy in his father’s eyes.

Having Daniel as a team mate, friend and mate made him aware just how fucked a lot of his father’s methods had been. Having to stop the older man multiple times from stomping out of their shared apartment, ready to rip Jos apart after Max had told him about his past and growing up.

But even with him seeing it now and cutting back his father’s influence on his career and life dramatically. The man having never approving of Daniel either. Telling Max he would only hold him back and distract him from becoming world champion. But the man had already left his damage.

A sniffle finally made him meet Daniel’s eyes. The man dark eyes a mixture of emotion’s blurred by unshed tears in them as he cupped Max his face with both hands. “I love you” the Aussie told him, honest and intently, voice rough with emotion. “Don’t you…. Don’t ever doubt that please.”

Feeling the corner of his lip curl up a little, Max nodded. Suspecting the man had wanted to say something like; ‘Don’t you dare doubt that.’ Before catching himself. Refusing to put that kind of pressure on Max or make him feel bad for his feelings. Proving once again that he was a far better person and alpha than his father had ever been. Daniel being the one teaching him that it was okay to be insecure of feel doubt. That it was perfectly human.

“I’ll try” he told his mate. Giving Daniel the answer he knew he would appreciate far more than an ‘I won’t’ that he wouldn't be able to keep. He wasn't that far yet.

“You can always come to me, know that, alright?” Daniel reminded him, reading him like an open book and understanding his inner turmoil like no other.

“We’re always here for you” Nico added. Placing a brotherly kiss on Max his temple, before pulling his arms back to hand him fully over to Daniel. Reminding him that while his head had the habit of seeing and forming trouble, he actually had friends to fall back on, who had his best interests at heart.

“I’m sorry” he mumbled, as Daniel took him in his arms. Cuddling close to the Australian’s chest.

“Don’t be” Daniel told him, rubbing over his back. “I do wish you would have come to me though.” And Max hated how his cheeks burned in shame. “But what that being said, I also wish I was more aware and picked up on your distress. I failed you there.”

And that was so typical Daniel. Pointing out something he wished Max would change or would have done differently, before following it up with a critique point for himself as well. Showing Max that he isn’t the only one making mistakes or having to learn.

Humming he finally felt himself relax. Realizing how much his own distress had taken out of him and while listening to his mate’s steady heartbeat, he allowed to drift asleep.


End file.
